The End
by Moryl Lucario
Summary: This is a moment for Moryl who is protecting a base. Short Story Basically an ending to a role play I participated in long ago...


**Legend:**

**( ) = shows thoughts**

**"" = character speaking**

**Doom 2 belongs to ID Software, Lucario belongs to Nintendo, and the rest of the characters (except Moryl and Luky they are my creations) belong to their respective role players.

* * *

**

The base was under heavy siege…nothing could get in or out. Many soldiers were wounded…even my friend Eric was wounded from the explosion of bombs and missiles. Right now he should be in the med-lab recovering, along with most of the troops brought from our base. All I want now…is to keep 'em safe and to defeat this force. Just one problem…they got reinforcements, and we don't have many men to hold them off. Even shooting them with .50 cal machine guns they wont go down easily. "Dang it die…blasted demons just die!" I was shouting frantically. The demon army was getting close and I cannot show my aura cluster just yet, I waiting for the final general to show and I could sense him pretty darn close to the battlefield.

"MORYL!" a voice said behind me. "Yes what is it!?" I shouted back over the machine gun fire. "We got J5 come in! Anything you might want to ask them!?" the voice replied. "Yes! Tell them to bring everyone of the VII base over here as soon as possible! We need to destroy this force, because I believe this is the last one!" I shouted back. "Acknowledged!" the voice said. (Hmmm…please let the message get through…I need help here…plus I have to fulfill my long lost friends wish…Nidia…) this thought made me lose some focus, but I always pointed at the demons, and within another minute I was out of ammo. "Well its game time." I jumped down to the field and got my aura katana out. (The Aura is with me…and nothing is going to stop me from destroying demons!) With this said I tap into the aura that I sucked from Venom, which made me glow a bit thanks to the aura that was emanating from my body. I charged…towards the force alone…(I have to buy some time…) I was around 50 feet of reaching the force, when I quickly turned the radio and put the headset on me. (I hope they call me when they get here.) I jumped on top of a Cacodemon and stabbed it in the eye. It screamed and fell right out of the sky, I jumped off it and ran in zigzag pattern. The demons were enraged as I saw them fight each other for missing me. (This should be easy…they hate it when their own allies hit them.) A group of Abaddons and Belphegors were right in front of me but I manage to slide under 2 of them and I cut their legs off. They fell howling and screaming in pain. The rest of the group roared and fired their balls of energy at me. "CRAP!" I used extremespeed to get out of the middle, the Belphegors were looking for me when I appear in front of one and I slashed his head off. The body fell limp and the others took notice. A Cyberdemon was behind me so I just jumped out of the way as the rockets came in. The Belphegors took the rockets directly and were now charging at the Cyberdemon.

(Hehehe retards…) a buzz made me comeback to my current situation, I ran around as I heard j5's voice along with the rest of my comrades voices on the radio. "Moryl! Eric! Anyone there?!" the voices said. "Guys get over here now! I need you big time! Eric is in the med-lab at this moment so he won't be fighting." I shouted to the microphone. "Moryl we are coming don't worry! We'll get there and send them to kingdom come!" J5 said. "Nah we send them right back to hell!" Weiss replied, "Hellayeah!" Berg said. "Allright hurry!" I said as I went back to fighting. Then I felt it…a strong aura reading coming from inside the base. "Oh shoot…Guys go to base it's here, the final general!" I shouted as I ran back to base. I had to scale the wall but in no time I was over and running the warehouse was I felt the strongest source of power. "No way…they can open portals too?" When I open the door that is exactly what I saw a portal but in front of it…there was a young man. "So you are on of the members of the infamous VII? The only Pokemon from what I see." The man said. "Who are you and what is your goal ya bloody idiot?" I barked at him. "Oh Moryl you know since you were 12 years old. Here is a hint: Velez" he said. "Hmm…I had you tagged for being dead. So you want to destroy the world eh Ricardo?" I said with a taunting manner. "Actually what I wanted is power. I want to kill so many people in this world." Ricardo said.

"Moryl who is this clown?" a voice said behind me. " Seems like your friends are here Moryl…now they die." Ricardo said as he raised his hands creating a black aura. "WHAT? UGH!" I was frozen in place. Then suddenly I heard scream behind me and I saw all of my friends rise to the air towards Ricardo. Then came the horrible sight that I was dreading to see. He shot them all in the chest with a D-eagle. They all fell to the ground and were sent flying by the power of Ricardo's aura. "No more interruptions. I want a 1 on 1 with you." Ricardo said. "You…you son of a…you started something that I cant stop now…you…will…SUFFER!" I screamed out, I was tapping into Venom's aura completely and more energy that came from being extremely pissed off. My aura turned crimson, and my fur was not darker from its original light blue. "This is your last mistake Ricardo. Today you DIE!" I shouted as I used extremespeed to disappear from sight and I materialized behind him and delivered a mighty punch to the back. "Hehehe not bad for a Moryl. Let me demonstrate. URGH!" Ricardo said as he twitched all over…" What the heck?!" I said in disgust as his skin became shattered and became this sticky liquid across all of its body. "What the hell are you!" a voice rang off in the intercom. (Eric is watching this…)

"Now Moryl…you die." Ricardo said as his hand extended and grabbed me. I cringed at the pain of being crushed from the thing's grip. Then it finally stopped transforming. It had backward knee joints and its muscles were the only things you saw. "Hehehehe that's right fear me." It said before slamming me to the floor. This knocked the wind out of me and got me stuck for a second on the ground. (Not good!) It then kicked me, which got me out of the ground but sent me flying towards a metal case. I yelped in pain from the collision and then I felt blood come from my back. "You are weak Moryl. There is no way you can beat me now." It said. "On the contrary…I think you are." I said. "Huh? ARGH!" I stabbed the thing in the stomach with my paw spike. Then I kicked it's leg so it started to fall. I charged a force palm on each hand and let them lose on the thing's chest. It went flying towards the wall and quickly stood up and fired black balls of energy towards me. I got hit square in the chest, but managed to dodge the others. Then it extended its arms and brought me close to the things face. "Good but this is when you die." It said as it started to form a spike with its right arm. "I will make it slow for you." It said as it stabbed my stomach with the spike. I tried but scream but could not from the pain, but then it came to mind…"Well I shall make it fast for you!" I said as I took a paw out and placed it on the thing's head. "DIE YA BLOODY RETARD HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" I shouted, as I made an aura sphere that blew the thing's brains into smithereens.

The thing roared and dissolved to the ground. I was on the ground on my own pool of blood, but my work is not done yet. "Moryl! Your hurt I will get medics there now!" the intercom went off. (No need...I'm gonna die…) "My friends I'm sorry…I made you die, but I will bring you back…" I said solemnly, my aura and fur changed to their original colors…but with tons of blood stains. I walked towards j5 who was closest and I placed a paw on his forehead. "Come back to life my friend." I said as I gave him my aura, which healed the bullet wound on his chest and the concussion on his head. A groan was heard from him but he started to come to consciousness. I fell to one knee, (ugh…I forgot…I only can revive 3 people, but I don't care the war is over.) I crawled towards Hinderberg and placed a paw on his forehead and did the same thing. "Ugh…Moryl what did you do?" Berg asked as he opened his eyes to look around. I was now crawling very slowly to get to Weiss. "My friend you still got a duty…you got to repair this place." I pumped energy into him and completely got him up and running again. "Moryl what the heck? You…!?" Weiss was shocked at seeing the whole in my stomach. Now I was prone on the ground using my paws to get to Vulpeka. "You have to do me a favor Vulpeka…" I said weakly as I used what remained of my aura to save him. Soon he woke and sat up. "Vulpeka…do me this last request…please…" I said. "Moryl no you will live my friend." Vulpeka said worried. "Its too late for me…now…under my bed there is a safe and note under the safe…please carry out its instructions. Good bye my friends…" I coughed up blood and got my paws together on my chest. "The aura…is…with……….usssss….." those were my final words.

* * *

Perspective Change: Vulpeka

* * *

"Now this comrade sacrificed his life to save us. He used his aura to bring us back to life. Now lets not make his sacrifice be in vain." I said. Moryl's body was buried right outside the VII base…as a reminder of a good friend that he was. After the entire VII group shed some tears, everyone went to their quarters except me. I went to Moryl's room to check what he said about a safe and a note. I opened the door just to see a bright blue room with a ssg hanging on the wall. (Okay…now to check the bed.) I reached out under the bed and felt a square box. "Ah-ha." I pulled the safe out and checked under it. There was a note attached to it from Moryl.

-------------------------------------------------Note-----------------------------------------------------

If you are reading this then my time has come. This is what I need you to do the person that is reading this. I want you to go to Mauville City and search the woods for a Moryl with the same fur color as me. That would be my adopted daughter, and I want you to give her the contents of this safe to her. Finally deliver this message to her: "Luky I love you so much. I have raised you for so long and never have I stopped admiring you for you intelligence, determination, and power. I hope you live a good and beautiful life my daughter. Inside the box there is something that now belongs to you the code is 12-00-03. Love dad."

* * *

"As you wish my friend…"

-----------------------------------------------3 days later…--------------------------------------------

(Now where is she…)? I have walked the woods 3 times and I have not found Moryl's daughter. "Hello? Anyone?" I shouted, then I heard rustling on the bushes in front of me. Then out of those bushes came another Moryl same color as my friend. "I will take you are Chris's daughter?" I asked. The Moryl looked at me and then asked, "How did you know? Where is he anyways?" she asked. I was nervous now…"Here he told me to send you this. By the way the name is Vulpeka." I said. "Pleased to meet you Vulpeka. My name is Luky. Thank you for this delivery." She said, but her cheerful face turned into one of heavy sadness. "His dead isn't he?" she asked, I nodded yes and then I saw tears well up in her eyes…"That would be all Vulpeka… Hmm… gotta figure out this safe then… "Luky said with a sad and broken words. When she opened her safe her eyes sparkled with a hint of happiness. "Dad…thank you so much whenever you are…" Luky said, as she held out an aurastone necklace. She put it on and it matched her light blue fur. (Guess he had a good sense of matching pieces of jewelry with fur…) was the thought that crossed my mind. Then Luky broke the silence with "Please I would like to stay in his room." I just replied with, "Allright come with me."

-------------------------------------------5 hours later...-----------------------------------------------

"Dad here I brought you flowers…" Luky said, as she laid the flowers on top of Chris's grave. "Vulpeka there is a saying that my dad used to say ever since he got it from a movie…it said: If you don't try to save 1 life you will never save any…I guess it really applied to him and his sacrifice. He saved you all, for that I am proud of him for saving you all…but now I miss him so much." Luky looked up to the sky and so did I. "I just hope that he is happy where he is now don't you think Luky?" I said. "Yeah… TAKE CARE DAD!" Luky shouted at the sky. "Come. I will take you to his room." I said… "Thank you Vulpeka." We took a last look at the grave and went inside…

* * *

----------------------------------------------Me again---------------------------------------------------------

Unknowing that up in the skies I was looking down at them with a smile for a job well done. "Well Nidia I did it." I said. "You made some interesting friends Chris, and your daughter might fit in with them." Nidia said. "Hmm…yes she is. Shall we go to heaven my dear?" I said. Nidia laughed, "that's a first but lets go. There is nothing more to see."

We walked towards the golden gate and stepped inside…

Bright light devours Nidia and Moryl...

**First Ever Published piece by:**

**Moryl Lucario**


End file.
